Yellowfang/Relationships
Firestar Yellowfang wished Fireheart would be her true son, but she knows that she could have never given birth to such a wonderful cat like him. Yellowfang was always kind to Fireheart, and he knew that she was a very loyal cat, and was loyal to her, when he found out that she killed her own son, Brokentail, she didn't know he knew, but he didn't tell anyone about it. She and Fireheart go to the fire in ThunderClan camp, and he is with her for the last moments of her life. She is also seen giving Firestar one of his nine lives: the life of compassion. Bluestar In Yellowfang's Secret Yellowfang was about to go speak to Bluefur, but Crookedjaw walks over to her, and Yellowfang stays where she was. In Bluestar's Prophecy Bluefur doesn't trust medicine cats that were formerly warriors. In Into the Wild Bluestar allows her to stay. When everyone blames Yellowfang for Spottedleaf's death, Bluestar says if this is true, she'll kill her herself. It is proven that she didn't kill Spottedleaf and Bluestar trusts her. They are often seen speaking about the Three in meetings in StarClan. They bicker sometimes. Cinderpelt Yellowfang was Cinderpelt's mentor and she trained her well. Though Yellowfang was snappy, it was because that's her personality, and she wanted Cinderpelt to learn. When she died, Cinderpelt was upset and she thought she couldn't do anything without her. Brokenstar Brokenstar is Yellowfang's son. She wishes she didn't give birth to him, but is was a mistake she had to live with. She wished Firestar was her true son. Brokentail was blinded in battle with thunderclan, even starclan couldn't heal such wounds, and in the end to save her adopted clan Yellowfang killed him by feeding him deathberries. Runningnose Runningnose was Yellowfang's apprentice, and they got along. He was one of the only cats who knew she didn't murder Marigoldkit and Mintkit. He was upset when she died. Raggedstar They were mates, but broke up. He loved her and wished she would be his deputy, and was angry that she became a medicine cat. He was also angry that she couldn't be the mother of his kits, and gave birth to them, but wasn't supposed to. Rowanberry Rowanberry and Yellowfang are sisters. They got along well, though Rowanberry sometimes teases her about her being mates with Raggedpelt. When she becomes a medicine cat, Rowanberry tells her that she was her best friend. Yellowfang replies that they'll still see each other, but Rowanberry says it won't be the same. She is one of the only cats who knows Yellowfang didn't murder Marigoldkit and Mintkit. Nutwhisker Nutwhisker and Yellowfang got along well. He is her brother. He is one of the only cats who knows Yellowfang didn't murder Marigoldkit and Mintkit. Nightstar Yellowfang felt bad that he was sent away with the elders. Sagewhisker Sagewhisker told Yellowfang that it was her destiny to be a medicine cat. She kept her secret when she was having kits. Hawkheart Yellowfang thinks he's a good cat to talk to and likes him. Cloudpelt Yellowfang worked without sleep to save his life, and because this, he and her became great friends. Foxheart Foxheart and Yellowfang didn't get along much, and she had a crush on Raggedstar. When she died, Yellowfang said she was too young to die. Jayfeather Jayfeather and her often bicker, though he does care for her.